


Ginga Densetsu Weed: Dark Legend

by Eclipse_Wolven



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: GDW, GNG, Gen, Ginga - Freeform, Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, Yoshihiro Takahashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Wolven/pseuds/Eclipse_Wolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a period of peace under Weed's leadership, a new enemy in the form of a mysterious, sadistic black wolf and his followers threatens not only the paradise of Ohu, but all of Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Demon From Russia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a feature length story that I wrote about 4 years ago or so that I wanted to post here so...here it is. 
> 
> This part is just the set-up. The real story starts on chapter 1. This is important though, so read this too. I'm still really proud of this story so I hope you guys like it too. Thanks! Please review.

Maxime coughed, feeling nauseous. His one good eye darted left and right in its socket, the other having been taken by a soldier's bullet many years ago. Stumbling forward in the twilight, he looked for anyone that was familiar to him. Every step he took it seemed he was stepping over a body, and the inferno raging around him illuminated a veritable sea of blood and ripped flesh, the fur on his shattered front leg getting soaked through so thoroughly it seemed his fur had always been that shade of red. Maxime panted hard, his ribs feeling as though they were breaking from the effort, and still saw nothing.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!" he screamed in a voice so hoarse he could hardly believe it belonged to him.

Somewhere amid the moans and screams of agony that the dying dogs around him were emitting, he could've sworn he heard a low, almost amused laugh, but the next moment it was gone and it was as though he had heard a ghost. Suddenly, something hit him from the side like a train and he was thrown hard to the ground with a grunt, landing on his side painfully. He rolled quickly onto his back and suddenly, there was a dog on top of him as razor sharp teeth tore into his shoulder and went for his neck. Panicking, his military dog training kicked in and he clawed the dog in the balls with his hind leg and when the dog leapt back with a grunt of pain, he grabbed a nearby broken tree branch with his teeth and drove it into the dog's throat as hard as he could. The dog let out a gurgling scream and then fell over dead, the sharp end of the branch jutting sickeningly out the back of his neck. Recovering his footing, Maxime stood unsteadily and licked the blood off his muzzle from where a jet of it had hit him at his attacker's death.

"Maxime!" he heard right in his ear and jumped sideways, nearly falling.

But the dog that now stood before him, missing an ear and half of his face, was a friend, and he realized this seconds later.

"Andre!" he cried, relieved to see a friendly face. "Where's Scimitar?"

"We don't know!" the other German Shepard yelled back. "We can't find him! He may have fled back towards Siberia!"

"What about his followers?" Maxime hissed in frustration, betraying only barely the fear in his voice.

"All but a couple are dead!" Andre answered, "And we're taking care of them right now!"

"Did my father succeed in his attack?" Maxime asked the other.

Andre shook his head, managing to express sadness despite his mangled face.

"Your father's dead." He said, "Scimitar killed him and then his own troops…he killed everyone."

Maxime let out a roar of fury and felt a few tears slide down his bloodied muzzle as he dropped his head to the crimson-tinged earth beneath him. He saw a dog, one of their own, with nothing but a gaping hole where his muzzle and face should've been and he nearly gagged. He hadn't seen death like this since that day in the canyon 3 years ago fighting against his old comrade Victor's pack across the water in…

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him and he looked quickly at the violently churning black waters of the ocean overlooking the battlefield, and the land across them he had once gone to.

"He's gone across the water…" Maxime whispered in horror. "He's headed for Japan."

"What?!" Andre yelled, stepping up next to him as the sounds of the remaining fighting around them lessened steadily. "Nobody could swim across that in this weather!"

"He could." Maxime insisted. "He's powerful enough even in this. Shit, he's headed right at them!"

With that, he limped forward at the water purposefully, the sand and snow of the beach sticking to the blood on his fur uncomfortably. Andre lunged forward and grabbed him with his teeth by the scruff of his neck.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled as Maxime threw him off roughly. "You'd never make the swim and you know it!"

"Watch me!" Maxime snarled at him but the other wouldn't budge.

"Your leg is broken Maxime!" Andre responded with a growl. "And the storm is getting worse! Any dog who tried to swim across now would drown in minutes!"

"MY SISTER'S OVER THERE!" Maxime screamed at him. "MY FRIENDS ARE THERE! THAT MANIAC WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

"I know!" Andre said. "But they were good, remember?! They were better fighters and dogs then any of us! They know how to protect their own!"

"So did we!" Maxime sounded pleading now. "They have to be warned, Andre!"

"Maxime, there's nothing we can do!" the other said sadly, sounding as frustrated as him. "I'm sorry. They're on their own…"

Maxime looked across the ocean water desperately, knowing he was right. His sister probably had a family of her own by now. If Scimitar made it over to their shores though, she might not have one for long, and it was that thought that made another lone tear slide down his furred cheek and shatter in the sand.

"God help them." Maxime of Russia whispered. "God help them…"


	2. The Paradise of Ohu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weed and his comrades seem to be doing well in their paradise like home, but distant rumblings of problems elsewhere are beginning to emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of the manga of GDW, not the anime, though I may add a few things from the anime in here at some point. Also, I'm making a few changes to the already existing story, such as having Gajou still exist and *spoiler* GB still be alive. I don't own the Ginga series or its characters, but the original ones in this story are mine.

There was a storm coming. Weed could see this clearly from his perch on top of Gajou, and the further he looked to the west, the blacker and more foreboding the sky got, and he wondered how long the rain would last this time. Down below, on ground level, he saw some of his pack playing and horsing around, not yet realizing that their idyllic day wouldn't be lasting much longer. But he couldn't blame them. They were just common soldiers after all, and didn't have the stress and responsibility that he and the other high-ranking dogs of Ohu did. Not that they had had much stress to worry about lately.

It had been almost 2 and a half years to the day since their last war, and things had been peaceful since then. Indeed, Ohu was finally becoming the Paradise was famous for, and Weed was hoping it would stay that way. After all, he had just found out that his mate Koyuki was pregnant, and though the birth of pups was a long ways off, he still wanted to give his sons and daughters the paradise that they deserved, free from war. And they weren't the only ones. The rest of his beloved friends and family deserved peace too, especially with big events in their own lives approaching as well.

Jerome, Weed's best friend and co-leader, was also expecting puppies with his mate Lydia, and as elated as he was, Weed silently wondered how he and the Shepard had managed to time their mates' pregnancies so perfectly to each other, especially since they had been hundreds of miles apart at the time. He smiled and shook his head at the thought of it. Tesshin was about to officially become the top Koga Ninja Dog, replacing the old Koga elder Chourou, who had died of sickness and age last month. The ninja dog was taking it all in stride, but Weed got the feeling that he was secretly very proud of the position, despite his sadness at his elder's passing. But that was in keeping with Tesshin's normal behavior, as the Shikoku-ken was notorious for keeping his emotions to himself. Either way, Weed was happy for him.

Not all the events had been happy though. Last year, they had lost Cross, the oldest among them and the mate of the legendary Ohu soldier Ben, to old age, and while they had all seen it coming, it had still stung badly when she had passed away. It especially hurt Ken and George, her two sons, who had lost their father only a year before that and had just gotten over his death. The pack had comforted them both and then given them their space, which Weed suspected they were both grateful for. Cross's death had hurt his own father, Gin, too, and Weed had done his best to be there for him and still remain strong as the leader, as Gin would've done for him. Even though the elder Akita was no longer the leader of Ohu, he still was one of its top generals, a position he accepted both for his son and to continue to help protect the land he loved so much, as well as its pack. The other top members of Weed's pack all had their own things to deal with as well, whether for good or bad, but before Weed could dwell on them, one of them came up behind him.

"Leader." Came a young but strong sounding voice.

Glancing over his shoulder, Weed saw a white Kishu with scars covering his finely tuned form. It was his close friend Kyoushiro.

"Kyoushiro." Weed greeted him. "What is it?"

"Hook reports from the Northern border that all is well." Kyoushiro said. "And we got the same message from the East and West borders of Ohu too. Everything's peaceful."

"And the South?" Weed asked, already knowing the answer.

"Same as before." His friend answered. "A couple incidents but mostly in order. Did you hear about the breakout from the humans' facility for dangerous dogs down there?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Did you know that Ronin the Butcher got out?"

"Yeah, I heard that too."

"Shouldn't we do something, leader?"

"It's not our place." Weed said in response. "Let the police dogs handle it. We'll come and help if they ask us to."

"With all respect, Weed." Kyoushiro said in a tone of voice that sounded like an argument waiting to happen. "You should've killed the bastard when you had the chance."

Weed frowned and started to walk down the side of Gajou slowly.

"Maybe." He answered. "But it seemed right to spare him at the time. I stand by that."

Kyoushiro snorted.

"As always." He said with only a hint of sarcasm.

Weed smirked at his friend, who was only a month or so older than himself. Kyoushiro was brash by nature, and Weed had long ago learned how to deal with his occasionally violent behavior when it came to things he didn't like. The Kishu and Weed were extremely close friends, so he never would've gotten belligerent with Weed over one of his leadership decisions, but that didn't stop him from hinting his discontent from time to time.

In truth, Weed did regret that he had let Ronin live. But the dog, who had killed over 35 other dogs near Hokkaido had been crying and begging for his life on the ground in front of him, looking like a far cry from the intimidating, tall, brutal malamute he was and more like a pup getting scolded by a parent for the first time. Weed had spared him, and then turned him over to the police dogs, who had thrown him in the humans' holding facility down in Shikoku and let their masters throw away the key, until two days ago, when Ronin and 12 other highly dangerous dogs escaped, and vanished into the woods of Japan. Before that, Ronin had been overheard bragging about how he'd faked his fear to get Weed to spare him, and that he didn't regret one thing he'd ever done. Weed growled softly. Just the thought of it made his insides boil and he swore that when Ronin was caught, he would get everything he deserved and more. See how much he was laughing then. He wasn't the only one to be concerned about though.

Another dog that had escaped had been a violent, bitter former ninja dog named Takeshi, who had once been a student of Chourou's. He had been one of the Koga elder's most talented students, and had been second only to Tesshin, who had been trained by many others including Gin. Takeshi, however, had a dark side to him that Chourou hadn't seen until it was too late, and by the time he and Tesshin had, the Shikoku-ken-Husky mix had already killed 27 innocent dogs in and around Koga. After that, he'd escaped and Weed and the others had joined in hunting him down, but nature itself had beaten them to the punch. Takeshi had been found in the snow unconscious after an avalanche in the Northern Alps, and had also been turned over for the humans to deal with in the facility.

'Oh well.' Weed thought. 'The dogs down there are good males. They can handle it.'

He stretched his hind legs and turned to Kyoushiro.

"Call Rocket and the others in from patrol." He said. "They can report back and relax if our borders are fine. But send a dog down South to tell them if they need Ohu's help, they'll get it."

"Yes, Soudaishou." Kyoushiro said, then cocked his head curiously. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Koyuki." Weed responded with a smile. "Who knows what she wants me to get her to eat this time."

Kyoushiro grinned and nodded at him, and then turned and howled the calling signal for the scouts as Weed walked towards the entrance to the cave in the side of Gajou where his mate and others were resting. Over in the west, the sky looked as bleak and foreboding as ever, and Weed silently hoped it wouldn't rain. The paradise of Ohu was too beautiful today to let the rain wash away their high spirits. Whatever happened though, Weed knew that he was happy and ready for anything.


	3. Trouble in the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, down in southern Japan, Musashi, Jaguar and other Shikoku dogs are trying to hunt down a group of escapees from a human facility for dangerous dogs, unaware of an even greater threat lurking nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real action of the story begins. Please review.

Musashi scanned the landscape, looking carefully for any signs of their targets amongst the trees. Nothing. The tosa snorted derisively and looked over at the group of dogs who were gathering behind him. Jaguar, the son of his friend Moss, who had been dead for a few years now, was at the center of them and helping the leader of the police dogs in the area tell the others who they were looking for. Most of the dogs there were local pet dogs who had come to help make their families safe, but a few were there for the simple sake of justice, and Musashi felt a greater respect for them than any of the others.

It had been two weeks since they had started the search for the escaped dogs from Musashi's own island of Shikoku, and thus far they had killed or captured 8 of the 12 that had escaped. Jaguar had come down with Musashi from Ohu around a month ago just to revisit the former fight dog's home and had almost been ready to return when the escape had happened. They had immediately offered to help, as Musashi had once been something like the boss dog of the large island and still thought of it as his territory somewhere deep inside him. He turned and walked back to the group, standing next to Hoshi, the female leader of the police dogs.

"…but Takeshi is smart." She was saying. "He has ninja dog training and will try and evade us. That's not to say that he's a coward, though, he's very adept at ambushes, so watch your backs."

"And we also should be careful just in case he, Ronin and the other 2 dogs have teamed up and plan to attack us." Musashi added and the dogs around him nodded.

"These are very dangerous dogs." Hoshi said gravely. "And they need to be put back in their cages. Failure is not an option."

"You heard her!" Jaguar growled. "Let's go!"

At that, the dogs formed into groups and spread out in random directions, each determined to find the escapees before the other groups. Only Musashi, Jaguar, and Hoshi grasped the true gravity of the situation, and they turned back to each other.

"Hoshi," Musashi said. "We should send for Ohu's help."

"No." she said firmly. "We can handle these bastards ourselves."

"But their not behaving as they should be." Jaguar said, taking Musashi's side. "They have no reason to stay in Shikoku, they have a much better chance of escaping if they make it to the mainland."

"You're assuming they are intelligent enough to know that." Hoshi said in return. "If they were blessed with that kind of intelligence then they wouldn't have been caught to begin with."

"Takeshi at least knows better and you know I'm right about that." Musashi growled. "Something feels wrong about this. We should call for help to be safe."

"No!" the police dog barked. "Those sons-of-bitches escaped on my watch, and I'm going to **prove** that we don't need help from your blessed Ohu army to get them back!"

Musashi was annoyed at the sarcastic tone in her voice when she said these last words, but he bit his tongue. He didn't want to get into an argument right now. Suddenly, a dog burst through the trees. It was another police dog.

"Leader!" he shouted urgently to Hoshi. "We've got one of them! He's on the run!"

"Where?!" she immediately leapt to his side. "Which one?!"

"It's Riku, boss. We found him hiding in the river."

"Lead the way!" Musashi interrupted and the dog nodded and darted away through the trees, the three of them following.

Riku was one of the more unusual of the dogs they sought, having not been quite as brutal or violent as the others, but that didn't make him any less dangerous. He had killed 10 dogs, all of them sons of high-ranking dogs in random packs, and had avoided detection by somehow masquerading as his own victims until someone got suspicious. Then he would move onto another. They had never quite figured out how he had fooled the families into thinking he was their own flesh and blood, but he had pulled it off somehow, and once he had escaped he had immediately tried to make a break for the coastline of Shikoku, and had thus far evaded capture. That is, until now. Musashi suspected that he simply had run out of places to run.

They kept following the police dog for nearly 6 miles, weaving through the trees and exiting onto the grasslands that surrounded the banks of the river. Once they reached its banks, they turned and began to follow it North, occasionally having to leap over small offshoots of it. Then, suddenly, as they were going over a high rise, they nearly ran right into a dog coming the other way. Musashi leapt aside at the last second, narrowly missing a rock in the process, and skidded to a halt. The police dog in front wasn't so lucky. He had run right into the dog and fallen back stunned, shaking his head to clear it. Looking up, they all quickly saw that it was a Labrador mix and that it was glaring back in defiant fear. Riku had arrived.

"SHIT!" Riku swore and tried to leap into the river to escape.

The police dog on the ground grabbed him by the hind leg before he could, though, and he fell to the ground. Growling, he turned and grabbed him by the neck with his teeth. Then he jerked his head to the side hard. A jet of blood shot into the air and the police dog let out a whine of pain and then lay still. Musashi snapped out of his reverie and used a distraction from Jaguar to charge Riku. The dog slashed at him with his claws, but Musashi dodged and then kicked him to the ground. Once he was down, the former fight dog stomped on his front leg and broke it with a sickening snap, incapacitating him. Riku howled in pain and then Hoshi grabbed him by the neck.

"You just murdered one of my comrades!" she snarled angrily. "Give me one good reason not to kill you now!"

"Y-You don't understand!" Riku choked, looking simultaneously angry and terrified. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Don't try and fool us!" Hoshi hissed. "You'll get everything you deserve!"

"I'm telling you, he's here! He's gonna kill us all if we don't run now!"

Musashi looked down at him unimpressed. He couldn't care less what happened to the dog now, but the insistence in Riku's eyes suggested that he wasn't lying, and that made him wary. Stalking up to him, Musashi glared down angrily.

"I was one of the dogs who fought the demon bear Akakabuto more than 12 years ago in Ohu!" he growled. "I was Shikoku's fight dog champion for three years running, you and your pathetic comrades don't scare me! Now your only chance to keep your life is to tell us where Ronin and Takeshi are."

Riku choked under Hoshi's grip.

"He's…here!"

"What does that mean?!" Jaguar pressed, standing at Musashi's right.

"He means me." said a soft, cold voice from right behind them.

Musashi whirled in surprise and immediately was hit across the face with such force that he went flying backwards and hit a rock on the banks of the river. Head spinning, he forced himself to his feet and lunged at the figure that had spoken, but the dog, who he couldn't see well through his blurry vision, moved like lightning and he felt immense pain in his ribs from below. Then teeth were around his front leg and he was slammed into the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him.

'Christ.' The tosa thought, 'This guy's as good as Gin back in the day! I thought he was just a hooligan!'

But then he heard a horrible shriek and looking over, saw Ronin on top of Hoshi, the malamute's paw on her chest, and a foot long tree spike driven through her eye socket, blood spurting out from the wound. Musashi was horrified but confused. If Ronin wasn't the one who had attacked him, then who had…? Takeshi? No, he was standing over the motionless Jaguar, who had fallen where he'd been standing. Musashi looked up, his vision still not quite 100% in his one good eye. He saw a figure standing over him, his features obscured by the glare from the sun behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Musashi growled, trying to force his tired old body to move and failing.

The figure just stared down at him for a minute, not making a move. Then he leaned in just enough for Musashi to see his eyes. They were an eerie shade of ice blue and seemed piercing enough to cut into him by themselves. For the first time in years, Musashi of Shikoku found himself nervous, but defiantly refused to let it show on his face. He met the gaze of his attacker.

"Who are you?!" he repeated fiercely.

The figure seemed to smile.

"I'm the devil." it said, and the last thing that crossed Musashi's mind as the figure raised its front leg and stomped down on his neck was a bet he had made with Moss and Kurotura years before as a joke at the end of the battle against Akakabuto, a bet on which of them would live the longest.

'What do you know?' he thought. 'I lost…'

Then Musashi the fight dog knew no more.

* * *

Jaguar let out a groan and a growl as his eyes opened. The world was out of focus and his head was throbbing from where something had hit him as he had turned to see who the voice had been behind them as they stood over Riku. If that bastard had gotten away, Jaguar thought angrily, then I'll never be able to face my father in the other world. Raising his head, he tried to stand, and found to his surprise that he could not move his legs. As his eyes focused, he looked down and saw that he had chains wrapped around them, one for his front legs and one for his hind.

"What the…?" he growled in confusion.

"You'll have to forgive the restraints." came a voice, and Jaguar recognized it as the same one as before. "I have certain trust issues that I never quite learned to work out."

Jaguar looked up and saw a wolf sitting in front of him. He had black fur, but his mane was a slightly lighter grey, almost like the color of ash with a hint of blue in it. His eyes were a piercing icy blue and his left one had two scars through it, one straight up and one straight across it length-wise, and they intersected right below it to form a sort of upside-down cross. He seemed to resonate power, but also a distinct malevolence, and Jaguar felt very uneasy as the wolf smiled at him calmly. Then another dog walked into the small cave where they were and this one Jaguar recognized instantly.

"Ronin!" he snarled. "Release me and fight like a real male!"

Ronin smirked and nodded at the chains.

"Got those from the facility where we escaped from." he said. "They got caught on Riku's collar when we broke out. Not very fun are they?"

Jaguar growled and glared at him angrily.

"I suppose you let that bastard go." he said.

"Sorry, but Riku won't be joining us tonight." the wolf responded.

"Or anyone else for that matter." Ronin added with a grin, leaning his side against the cave wall.

Jaguar silently wondered what the Labrador mix had been subjected to, but didn't focus on it for long as Takeshi entered from the same entrance as Ronin had. He stalked up to the wolf.

"Sir, the remaining police dogs are dead and the rest of the pet dogs have run off." he said in an almost uninterested voice. "What should we do with the prisoners?"

"What prisoners?" the wolf said without taking his eyes off Jaguar, and it took the mastiff a minute to realize that he hadn't meant it as a real question.

Takeshi nodded and turned, walking back outside calmly. Then the wolf looked at Ronin and nodded in the direction that the ninja dog had gone. Ronin turned and left as well, and almost the second he had vanished from view, Jaguar began to hear screams from outside the cave entrance. Then the sound died away as a large rock was pushed in front of it, blocking them off and killing most of the light that they had. Jaguar could still see clearly though, and the wolf's eyes almost seemed to glow as he stood and walked around the mastiff in a circle, testing the chains with his paw occasionally.

"You're probably confused right now as to what exactly is going on." he said in the same calm voice, his tone not giving away his mood or intentions. "But I'm afraid that you won't be getting many answers to your questions."

Jaguar looked at him defiantly and the wolf faced him once again.

"But it's not your questions that we're here to answer." he said. "It's mine. And one way or another you **will** tell me what I want to know. The only question is how much pain do you want to experience before that happens."

Jaguar felt a lump rise in his throat at those words and tried to move his legs again, finding to his dismay that the chains were wrapped too tightly. He glared at the wolf.

"You'll get nothing out of me."

"We'll see. Let's start with something simple. What's your name?"

Jaguar didn't respond.

"Please tell me your name."

Still no answer and the wolf nodded.

"Okay, it doesn't matter." he smiled. "You'll tell me eventually. There are other things I want to know about more anyway."

Jaguar looked hard at the cave floor, ready for a blow to hit him at any moment and getting more and more surprised when none did.

"Aren't you curious as to what those things are?" the wolf said, leaning down so that the mastiff was forced to look at him again.

When his prisoner still refused answer him, he stood and began circling again.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway." he said. "I just spent the last few weeks traveling down here all the way from Hokkaido and I heard some things that fascinated me from the dogs along the way. So to be frank my doomed friend, I want to know about the layout of this country of yours, I want to know who the most powerful dogs in this area are, and I want to know the name of your friend I killed earlier, but first…"

He turned and picked something up from the stone floor behind him, and when he looked back at Jaguar, he was holding a scythe in his mouth, much like the one a dog named Kurojaki had used long ago in a different conflict.

"…let's talk about a place called Ohu." he finished, a smile creeping over his muzzle as Jaguar paled beneath his fur. "And what you might know about a dog named…Weed."


End file.
